A Nigga In the Loud House
by The Loud Nigga
Summary: The Loud Nigga visits the louds in Royal woods


My name is Loud Nigga, but people call me LN for short. I had just moved to Royal Woods alone because my parents died when I was little. While I was putting my stuff away, a basketball crashed through my window. "What the Hell?" I said. "Where did this come from?" I go to the house where it came from and I see a big ass house with a messy backyard. "Bruh, they really need to clean this shit up." I go up to the door and knock. A girl with a pony tail answered. "Hey there." She said. "You must be our new neighbor." "And you must be the one that threw this basketball at my window." "Oh yeah. My bad. I'm Lynn by the way." "Loud Nigga, but you can call me LN." "Nice to meet you." We both shake hands. "Wanna come in?" "Sure." We go in and I see 1 boy and 9 girls. "God damn. I see a lot of hoes but only one nigga and he got white hair for some reason." "Yeah. I don't know why," he said, "I'm Lincoln and these are my sisters Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa, and Lily." "Nice to meet all of y'all." "So what's your name?" "I'm Loud Nigga but you can call me LN for short." "Cool. How come we never seen you around Royal Woods before?" "Well I just moved here from Nashville, Tennessee. My parents died when I was little and I couldn't pay the bills back then so my grandparents took care of me until I was old enough to move out. And so here I am."

"Damn. That's deep." "I know right?" The baby reached for me. I pick her up. "Awww. You're so cute." She giggled and kissed my cheek. I smile. I put her down and she crawled up on the couch. "Hey LN, do you want a makeover?" Said Lola. "Nah. I'm good." She gave me a makeover anyway. She gave me a mirror and I looked at it with a straight face. "You look gorgeous." She said. "No I don't. Where's the bathroom?" "Upstairs" said Rita. I go to the bathroom and wipe the makeup off my face and go back downstairs. "Hey LN," said Luan, "Why did the chicken cross the road?" "I don't know. Why did the chicken cross the road?" "To get to the other side." She laughs loudly. "Bitch that joke is more outdated than the first Jordan's." Everyone laughed. "Yeah. I'm funny." "Hey im supposed to be the funny one." "Shut your ass cheek hairline, Dragon Ball z hairline, McDonald's hairline, railroad track mouth ass up." Everyone busted out laughing. Luan stomped upstairs to her room and slams the door. "Damn." "Don't worry. She'll get over it." Said Lynn. "Ok. If you say so." I said. "Oooh. You must be NL." Said Leni. "Uh... It's LN not NL." "LN? Nice to meet you. I'm Leni." "Bruh. What the fuck."

 _This family ain't that bad._ I thought. _Maybe if I get to know them more, I'll be more interested in them. They seem like nice kids. Their mom is thick as hell though but she too old for me and she's married._ I finally say, "So Lynn, tell me about yourself." "Well I'm 13 years old, I'm the athlete of the family, I like playing all kinds of sports, and I like to eat meatball subs." "Cool. Lincoln, tell me about yourself. "Well I'm 11 years old, I like Ace Savvy, I like reading comics in my underwear, I love playing video games, I always make good plans-" "No you don't." Lola interrupted. "Shut the fuck up." He said. "Well you seem pretty chill." I said. "Luna, tell me about yourself." "Well I'm 15 years old, I like rock music, I like speaking in a British accent, my favorite band is Smooch, and my idol is Nick Swagger." She said. "Nice." I said. "Lori, what about you?" "Well," she said, "I'm 17 years old, I'm the oldest sibling, I like talking on the phone a lot, I have a boyfriend named Bobby, I care a lot about my siblings, and I literally say literally a lot." "Interesting." I said. I get to know the rest of the sisters better and I go upstairs and knock on Luan's door.

She answers. "No knock knock joke? Interesting." She said. "Luan, I just want to say I'm sorry for roasting you. I didn't mean to get you pissed off. It was just for fun." I said. "It's okay LN. I should've known that it was just a joke. I guess I overreacted a little." "Yeah. You sure did." "Hug?" "Sure." I hug her. "So Luan, tell me about yourself." "Well I'm 14 years old, I'm the comedian of the house, I like to pull pranks on April Fools Day, and I have a puppet named Mr. Coconuts." She pulls him out. "Howdy there." She said as Mr. Coconuts. "Hehe. Nice to meet you." I said. I go back downstairs. I say goodbye to everyone and go back to my house. I sit on the couch and turn on the T.V. I flipped through the channels but unfortunately, there was nothing on. I turn the T.V off and decided to go shoot some hoops. When I got to the basketball court, I see Lynn. I wave at her and said, "Hey Lynn." "Hey LN," she said. "What you doing Lynn?" "Just shooting some hoops." "Cool." I started stretching and taking some practice shots. "Hey LN, you wanna do some 1 on 1?" "Sure." I said. "I'm down."

I check the ball up to Lynn and she checks it back to me. I start to do some dribble moves and Lynn is putting the clamps on me until I do some fast-paced dribble moves, break her ankles, and go to the basket for a two-handed slam. "Damn." She said. "Now it's my turn." I check the ball to her and I play lockdown defense on her. She backs me down in the in the post and makes a turn-around one-legged fade away. "I learned that from Dirk Nowitzki." She said. "I see." I said. She checks the ball to me and I do some more dribble moves but Lynn steals the ball. "1st team on defense." She said. She goes to the basket but I swat it away. "I never give up on a play." I said. "I see." She said. We go back and forth and the game is tied 19-19. Lynn has the ball. "This is it. One basket and I win." She said. She does some dribble moves on me but I stayed with her the whole time and she picked up her dribble. She shoots the ball but misses. I get the rebound and go behind the 3 point line. I shoot and I make it. "Game ." I said. "Damn. I lost." She said. "It's okay Lynn. You cam't win everything." She smiles and we shake hands.

After I shot hoops with Lynn, I went back home and I decided to watch some more t.v. A few minutes later, someone knocked on the door and I answered. It was Leni. "Hey Leni. What brings you here?" I said. "I really like you." She said. "Well I like you too." I said. "No. I like like you." She said. "Oh. Ok. Wanna go on a date?" "Sure. Tonight at 8:00?" "Sounds good." "Ok." she kisses my cheek. "Bye sweetie." She said. She leaves and I go back to watching T.V. A few hours later, I got bored and I decided to take a nap until my date tonight with Leni. At about 7:40, I get ready and went to get Leni. I knock on the door and Lynn Sr. Answers. "Oh you must be here to get Leni." He said. "She'll be right down." Leni comes down with a sleeveless turquoise. "Oh my. You look beautiful." I said. "Thank you." She said. "You 2 have fun." Lynn Sr said. "LN, take good care of her." "Don't worry sir. I will." I said. We go in my car and I start driving. "Where to?" I said. "Chili's." She said. "Ok. Chili's it is." I step on it and I drift to Chili's. I get out and open the door for her. "Such a gentleman." She said. We go inside and we take our seats. "Wow. This place is beautiful." She said. "Yeah. But not as beautiful as you." I said. She giggled. "Thank you." She said and she holds my hand.

After we talked and had a few laughs, our food came and we eat. "Mmmm. This is delicious." She said. "Yeah. That really did hit the spot." I said. After we ate our food, I take her home. "Bye LN. I really enjoyed our time together." She said. "Me too." I said. She kissed me on the lips and went back inside the Loud House. I go home myself and I go to bed thinking about the good time I had with Leni. _I wish she can be with me forever._ I thought. I fall asleep. The next day I decided to take a morning jog around the neighborhood and I see Lynn. "Hey Lynn." I said. "Hi LN." She said. "So I guess we had the same idea huh?" I said. "Yep. I guess so." She said. We both jogged around the neighborhood for 2 laps and we took a break. After our 5-minute water break, we jogged 2 more laps around the neighborhood and we stop. "Whew. What a run." I said. "Yeah." She said. "I had fun jogging with you today." "Me too, Lynn. Me too." Lynn walks home and I do the same and I come home to find out it was a complete mess. "WHAT THE FUCK!" I shouted. "What the fuck happened in here?" I see Lana sleepimg on my couch. "LANA, WAKE YOUR T.J FROM RECESS, RALPH FROM MAGIC SCHOOL BUS, SUPER MARIO LOOKING ASS UP!" She wakes up instantly. "Huh? Where's the fire?" She said. "The only thing that's fire is my mixtape." I said. "What the fuck happened to my house?!" "Oh. Uh..." She started to sweat nervously. "Tell… me." I said angrily. "Uh….. Uh…. I came through the window and I fucked up your house." she said. "WHAT THE FUCK!" I shouted. "Well guess who's gonna clean up my whole house." I go to my closet and hand Lana the cleaning supplies and it took her 3 hours to clean up my whole house.

"Whew." She said. I'm pooped." "Good." I said. "Maybe next time you're gonna learn how to not fuck up people's houses." She leaves and I decided to play GTA online. I rode in my Zentorno and I killed players by doing drive-bys. I got bored and I took a nap on my couch. While I was napping, Lincoln snuck into my house and watched t.v. He watched The Boondocks but he didn't know the TV was up all the way. I instantly woke up and I was pissed at him. "Lincoln, what is your Timmy Turner looking ass doing in my house?!" I asked. "Uh…. " He started to sweat on his face. "SPEAK NIGGA! " I shouted. "I was just watching TV." He said. "Nigga, you can't just be creepin in people's house's like that. That ain't right my nigga." I said. He leaves and I decided to take a ride in my Chevellle. I drive and I hear sirens. "Fuck the police." I said. I continue to drive and I stop at a cliff.

I bite my nails in nervousness as the cop cars start to swarm around me. They point their guns at me. I started to sweat a little until I got a determined look on my face. I rev my engine loudly and I drive off the cliff only to find out my car was flying. The cops were shocked as they see the automobile airborne. "So long suckers." I said. *I fly away and I go to the loud House. I walk inside and I see Lily crawling on the floor. "Awwww." I said. Suddenly she shits in her diaper. "What the- Somebody change this stank ass baby." Nobody answered. "I said somebody change this sad face gut, coconut head ass, snuzzle tooth baby." Lori heard and she changed her. "What a relief." I said. "I was gonna die in here. "Drama king." Lola said. "Lola, shut yo off brand Disney princess ass up. Your mouth is like a cave with that wide ass gap. Where the fuck are your feet? Are you trying to be like Grim from the grim adventures of Billy and Mandy? Why the fuck do you sound like Berry from Foster's home for imaginary friends? Your tiara looks like it's been drawn with a pencil. Go back to daycare you fake ass rugrat." "Damn LN." said Lori. "You roasted the fuck out of her." "Ikr. I said.

I go upstairs and I go to the bathroom door only to find out it was locked. "What the hell? Who's in here?" I said. "I am." Said Luan. "I'm practicing my jokes." "Well hurry up. I gotta take a shit." I said. "Hold on. I'm not quite done yet." She said. About an hour later, I got impatient. Luan, get your Vegeta hairline, railroad track mouth out." I said. "Still not done. " She said. "That's it." I break through the door and I throw her out and I fix the door. After taking a shit, I go back home and I find out Leni has been kidnapped. "NOOOOOOO!" I yelled. Suddenly, I find mixtapes made by horrible rappers. I was steaming mad and I hop in my car. Meanwhile the fake rappers played their songs to torture Leni. "NOOOOOO!" she yelled. I barge in through the door and I play Dr Dre. They disintegrated as they couldn't take the real hip hop. "Are you ok Leni?" I said. "Yeah. Thanks for saving me." She said. I take her back to my house and we both lived happily ever after.


End file.
